


We Will Avenge It

by JayBarou



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: A lot of death and destruction, Don't read if you are an Odin apologist, Gen, M/M, Odin hates frostiron, Odin is bitter and hates a lot of things, Odin's A+ Parenting, Odin's A+ ruling of Asgard, Odin's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3939022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBarou/pseuds/JayBarou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odin is going to bring Ragnarok upon them, never mind the cost, because he is losing power in the Realms too quickly. He blames the unlikely bond between his ill-fated jotun puppet and a meddling human.<br/>He is right in blaming them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Will Avenge It

**Author's Note:**

> Stress-writing again.

Odin couldn’t believe what he was seeing from his recently-reclaimed throne. For the first time in eons, he regretted his decisions: he should have killed that Jotun runt when he had the chance. Now he had to bring death and Ragnarok to Asgard because he didn't kill that one Jotun so many centuries ago. However, Odin knew he was a wise king, he knew that decreeing Ragnarok was his only way out. Asgard would go to war once again and this time there wouldn’t be allies; it would be the might of Asgard against whoever dared cross their path.

Ragnarok would be the purge that the Nine had needed since the other species started to think themselves equals to Aesir Gods.

But as he watched Loki talking to the new Twelve Tribes of Jotunheim, he saw that his plan of ruling Jotunheim through the runt would have worked. The Tribes were listening to Loki; he could have ruled and led them if things had gone according to plan, but no. Both his son and that ungrateful blue monster had refused a throne.

Thor's decission had been surprising and disappointing. The lad had been educated to replace Odin, he was acting out of place, unnatural! Thor was born of Odin's blood to be him. What had gone wrong? Loki, on the other hand... Odin was not surprised by Loki's disgraceful decissions. It was in his veins, after all. What would Jotuns know of kingship? Nothing.

Peace had been Frigga’s plan anyway. She had been the one to stay his hand when he was about to throw Laufey’s spawn to the dungeons, as the trade coin the child was supposed to be. She had had the foolish dream of the Nine peacefully ruled by Asgard. Bringing up an abhorrent abomination who would be at Odin’s beck and call had been all her doing. Odin had been weak for her, but no more.

Huginn and Muninn came through the open arches. They showed him the Seven Worlds arming themselves against Asgard. Thor was in Muspelheim training hordes of more monsters; he had his human woman with him. The Warriors Three should have changed the prince's mind, but that woman had turned Thor against his own father, and she had convinced the three hardened warriors to see things her way. She was venomous, that woman, for she had convinced even Sif, who was at Thor’s other side.

The birds showed him similar situations in all of the Seven Realms; everywhere monsters rising in arms. Everywhere hate growing; infectious, contagious, like an evil magic eating the hearts of subjects who used to be loyal to Odin. Like chaos spread.

Odin focused his sight back on Jotunheim and back on the architect of the demise of the Nine Realms, but not on Loki, who had always been a weakling without purpose and never a true threat to Asgard. It was the human next to the blue-skinned fiend who had brought this on the realms.

That had been Odin’s true mistake, but Norns or Fates had never predicted that the corrupt and dissolute bond of the Human and the Jotun would breed such unpredictable consequences. Had he known, he would have disposed of the human long before he became a threat. After all, in Odin’s experience, a child had never been as difficult to kill as the armored man he was now.

As things were, Odin could only watch as Tony Avenger Stark welcomed the runt in a despicable embrace when Loki finished his speech in a mock semblance of the same warmth he once shared with Frigga. Watching them together was always revolting for Odin, and he had had to see them together many times, since prying was only possible when Loki wasn’t hiding them. Spying had been a sordid experience.

Stark had been the one to orchestrate everything with the former God of Mischief, he had been the one to give a new direction and conviction to Laufey’s offspring and for that he was known as _The Adversary_ in the Asgardian ranks.

Odin had known that the human and Loki had struck a deal when the Avengers dared to come to the Realm Eternal asking for a fair trial for the little Ice Giant. Odin had decided then that Humans couldn’t be left alone anymore. They were getting _ideas_ about who ruled them and they thought they had something to say in the matter of realms.

He declared war to Midgard.

He had thought that such a war would make Thor come to his senses, but when Asgardian troops fell on the underdeveloped Midgard, Thor had been on the opposite side of the battlefield. Loki had been flanking him, poisoning further his mind, as if the human woman hadn't been bad enough.

The fight had taken a mere year, but humans were quite resilient, especially when their own runts joined the fight. Mutants, Inhumans, Hydras… it would have been a worthy fight, since there were great numbers of Midgardians to subjugate and more came when one was killed, but Odin was tired of the fruitless battle and the death of his own warriors.

Odin retreated and used the Bifrost against Midgard.

That had been Odin’s next mistake. His warriors had reported, a long time ago, that Loki had been killed in battle, again, and Odin had only believed it when he had been presented with his head on a spike, but it had been a trick without magic; the human again and their coward arts. Meanwhile, the runt had been working with the human for months, sending humans fleeing like ants to the ruthless empty lands of Svatalheim. In that time, some of them had built cities, the biggest one called Evacuation, and the others had spread through the other realms.

The traveling humans were vagrants without a home planet, and without defense, since the Bifrost had still killed most of their warriors along with the rest of the realm. Even defenseless as they were, they had been an unexpected disease, planting revolution and fear in the minds of the other realms. Which would be the next realm to anger Odin? To crumble to dust? To disappear in a whim of the Allfather? All lies crafted by the Lie-smith and spread by the human and his minions.

Odin had ended the city named Evacuation even through their pleas of peace and neutrality. The other realms had seen it through the human’s inventions enhanced with the liar’s magic, and then Odin had discovered that the city was just a mirror illusion crafted once again by mechanics and magic. The realms had turned their back on Odin, even though he was justified in destroying a city of traitors who should have perished anyway during the destruction of Midgard.

After that, The Avengers had become a powerful family name. The members were not linked by blood like Aesir tradition dictated, so it had grown and expanded in the realms, recruiting even the likes of Hela or Fenrir; well-known criminals. Their war cry in all their pennons and their coat of arms said “If we can’t save it, we will avenge it.” And the phrase had started to cause real fear in Asgard’s ranks.

Ragnarok would crush that fear. Ragnarok would be the end.

From the All-seeing-Throne, Odin watched with revulsion how Jotunheim cheered the combined power of the two miscreants. Apparently they would be joined together by Jotun traditions soon. The human seemed to collect traditions, saying that since they couldn’t marry properly now that humans were space-tramps, he would do all the knot-fastenings and union blessings that he found in the remaining seven realms.

For some reason, the realms had started to consider themselves Seven instead of Eight, excluding Asgard and mourning Midgard, and they liked their dreadful union, so the two chaos-mongers were offered blessings wherever they went. The Ragnarok would be the end of that union too. And if Odin had any saying in it, one of them would live to see their tainted love die and rot like the filth it was.

The Norns would surely favor the Might of Asgard. The True Realm had suffered the existence of that kind of scum for long enough. Ragnarok would be the final solution. Frigga would have approved, Odin knew it in his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment, even one shouting at Odin.  
> Leave a prediction! place your bets!  
> It feels liberating.  
> And I love them.


End file.
